Keres VII
General Iron Star Company's leader and queen, her full name is Her Majesty Keres Regina Et Imperatrix The Seventh. Allied to the Miner Rebellion, she is valiant and noble and is a major key figure in the Miner Rebellion's battle against VEGA Security, Aliens and Demon Corps. She was assumed to have died in the Vendetta Event in her last transmission which cuts off and gets very confusing as she is struck with "the song", but she was revealed much later in Redux to have been taken prisoner by the Umbra, and was rescued by Rhea Dage. __TOC__ History She is the leader of the Iron Star Company, and given from her name, it may be possible that the Iron Star Company is some sort of monarchy. She communicates with the rebels before and after the Emergence event, informing the Miner Rebellion about the assault on VEGA and thanking the player for their participation in cutting VEGA Federation's supply lines. She signs his messages with Keres R.I. According to Bishop, the Iron Star Company's leader was killed but this is more than likely just propaganda to discourage the rebels as the rebels do not even know who the leader is. She also recovered Secret Documents from VEGA during our battles and with the help of a few talented code breakers from within the Miner Rebellion, was able to decode useful information that would help the Miner rebellion in the War against VEGA. As Bishop stands down to make way for Demon Corps to suppress the Miner Rebellion, she braces the Miner Rebellion against the incoming invasion. The Demon Corps prove to be very strong, hellbent on annihilating the Miner Rebellion and influencing a new faction of Aliens to assist, Keres VII quickly finds her faction and her allies fighting a losing battle. Despite this, she valiantly bolsters their morale with war speeches seen in event videos. She is impressed with how the Miner Rebellion trains via brutal sparring in Civil Wars and constantly awards top players with crafting materials for her Iron Star Ships in addition to Coins. She is also heard interrogating Algol desperately for information. In Vendetta after hearing the Miner Rebellion has allied with General Geir she revokes their alliance and is now an enemy of the miners. This is however short lasted as the aliens hungered and Keres went to the Void to escape. She vaguely says her very last words as she seems struck with "the song" and her transmission ends. In the Vendetta Event description it confirms that she is dead. Her final words were about General Geir and what he has done before cutting off in the second repeat signaling she has died or been corrupted. Much later, following the events of Redux, Rhea Dage had rescued a test subject from one of Bishop’s prison camps, noticing among others that she was not afflicted with the Xeno plague. While the subject was in recovery, Burr had noticed that it was, in fact, Keres, previously thought to be dead after her last transmission. Bishop proceeds to claim that she is the key to human immortality, and is openly willing to attack the Rebels to get her back. During Chrysalis, possibly still in denial over the events that had transpired, and still distrustful of the rebels, Keres has escaped Rebel Command. Knowing full well that the Umbra would try to reclaim her, Burr deployed search parties to look for her. He also contacted Tatiana Demina, second-in-command of the Iron Star Company for her help in rescuing Keres. During Catalyst, it was revealed she stole an Harvester from the Altairians and used it to attack Umbra HQ in a suicide mission as revenge for the experiments conducted on her. The Rebels pursue her, evacuating prisoners out of the way. Just as she was about to take out Bishop, unknown machines phased in and resulted in chaos, allowing Bishop to escape. She was then rescued by Tatiana at the last moment from the burning wreckage of the Harvester soon afterwards. After seeing the rebels battle against Umbra, she puts aside her grudges and decides to continue supporting the rebels in ending Bishop once and for all. Profile Keres VII is of Asian decent and has a starkly memorable appearance. Dressed in the attire representing her faction in colour, a Mohawk haircut and what seems to be cybernetic implants, she has a headstrong and noble character. She often encourages the uprising efforts in a valiant and brave manner, particularly against the Demon Corps. Trivia * It's quite possible she is a cyborg, due to the glowing lines that cover the shadowed part of her body in her portrait. * In her portrait she is seen holding what seems like a knife * In Vendetta, Keres VII was assumed to be deceased. ** However, she was found to be alive after Redux, where Rhea Dage rescued her from the Umbra. * Keres is named after the Greek Keres, the daughters of Nyx, the primordial goddess of the night. Keres is also the plural form of the Greek word for death, Ker. ** Regina et Imperatrix means "Queen and Empress" in Latin. ---- Category:Characters Category:Iron Star Company